


Present

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [21]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny prepares for Anders' name day, the kittens have their own ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

Anders was a real softie when it came to the kittens, Danny noted pretty soon after the animals had settled in. He rarely admonished them over anything and even shared tidbits from his dinner with them.

One day though, Danny had enough. It was Anders’ name day and as had been tradition since the very early days of their relationship, Danny had baked a cake. He had set the table in preparation for Anders’ return from the visit to the market, the cake sitting on a plate in the middle. He had only left the kitchen to change his clothes, at most he had been gone five minutes when there was a crash and a yelp, Danny ran through the house with his shirt half-undone - what had happened?

His fright turned to disbelief and then anger - Cinnamon, Sugar and Storm sat wide-eyed on the floor next to a smashed-up plate and a squashed cake, all three splattered with cream and strawberry sauce. It was easy to guess what had happened, they had spied the cake and believing it to be for them had climbed onto the table, tipping the cake plate in the process.

“You…you-what am I going to do with you now? This has got to stop! This is people food, not cat treats, Anders is way too easy on you lot. That’s it, from now on things are going to change, no more cakes and treats for you - I can’t go around baking a new cake everytime you fancy some,” Danny stopped, realising how ridiculous he must look and sound, berating a bunch of tiny furballs who simply looked up at him with eyes wide with incomprehension. He sighed. “OK, OK then. Let’s see if I can salvage any of this, you can lick the splatters off the floor but that’s it!”

In the end about half the cake was still fairly intact, with a little cosmetic adjustment it didn’t look so bad. Danny made sure to lock the kittens in the lounge as Anders got home so they could at least enjoy their meal in peace. Anders reluctantly agreed that indeed it would be about time that the kittens be taught some manners and that climbing on the table in search for food was not acceptable behaviour.  
Things were better after that, it slowly dawning to the kittens that Danny - not Anders - was in charge of food distribution in the house and it would not do to upset him, too much. And Danny didn’t mention it when he noticed Anders slipping morsels under the table and Anders didn’t complain about the kittens being shut out of the kitchen at mealtimes.


End file.
